


Buon Compleanno, Fenice

by Chromi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Marco, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching, Top!Ace, ie Ace takes a turn bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: On Marco's birthday, Ace makes it his mission of the day to spoil himrotten.Or: in which Marco and Ace just have sex all day.





	Buon Compleanno, Fenice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Marco!! 10 days before moi :^)
> 
> Think of this as my apology for continuously cock-blocking everyone in my [one word prompt collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321228/chapters/45958444/) ♥ it was meant to be posted there but turned out far longer than I had planned for (which is the story of my life by now) and is just an excuse for bottom!Marco, which just so happens to be one of my favourite things.

Marco woke slowly, mind foggy and eyes still heavy from a really deep, restful sleep for a change. The weather matched the month for once, the mornings dark and the air starting to turn chilly and brisk, just the way he liked it, allowing for a better rest than the summer islands did. Not to mention that having his own personal human furnace never failed to help during the colder nights, allowing Marco to indulge in the younger man's unnatural warmth, Ace never complaining when cold feet were pressed to the backs of his calves.

Ace grinned at him as he blinked sleepily, head propped up by his elbow and watching Marco like he was the most fantastic thing he had ever laid eyes on. "Morning," he said, the _or _of the word rolling off his tongue for longer than it should. "Sleep well?"

Marco grunted in response, too soft and content to articulate anything more sophisticated. He cuddled in closer to Ace, nosing at the dip in the center of his collarbone and pulling him closer at the waist with a sigh, eyelids sliding shut again. A pleased groan escaped him when Ace kissed the top of his head and cuddled back.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Ace asked, his voice muffled into Marco's hair.

Marco considered the question. "Day off?" was the only answer he could give, seeing as they were both still in bed, undisturbed, into the mid morning.

He felt Ace smile against him. "Correct. But do you know _why _we both have today off duty?"

Marco made an uninterested sound that closely resembled the words 'I dunno'.

Ace leaned down a little more, heated breath tickling Marco's ear. "It's your birthday," he whispered. 

Oh.

Marco's eyes flew open again.

... _Oh_.

"And, as promised," Ace said, his tone dulcet and low, "I'm gonna spoil you _all day long_."

Marco smiled into Ace's skin, remembering how Ace had come to him a few days prior and confessed that he was bad, terrible, _the worst_ boyfriend ever because he had no idea what to get him for his upcoming birthday. _"Thatch was no help,"_ Ace had huffed, folding his arms across his chest, _"he said I should just fuck you for the entire day." _Ace had been thoroughly taken aback when Marco had clutched his hand and told him in no uncertain terms that that was _exactly _what he wanted. God, yes, that sounded like the perfect gift - being loved continuously by the hottest man he had ever met.

Marco raised his face just enough to kiss Ace with a smile, moving slow against him. It sent a thrill of pleasure through him, that simple touch, the warmth of Ace's lips guiding his own in a slow tempo dance full of the promise of _more_.

"So how do you want to start the day, Birthday Boy?" Ace grinned at the title, eyes shining. "It's your day, you get to decide everything we do."

That sounded nice.

"The bathroom's probably free," Marco said, attempting to sound nonchalant but knowing he had failed by the way Ace's grin grew broader, "let's shower and then decide."

But he _had _already decided, and Ace obviously knew that hitting the commanders’ communal showers was not as innocent a suggestion as one might assume.

More slow, gentle kisses were pressed to Marco’s lips before Ace sat up and clambered out of the bed, pulling Marco by the hand to follow him.

It was cute, in a way, seeing how excited Ace was for this promised change of pace. Marco was no stranger to being the one to take, receive, bottom, whatever anyone wanted to call it, but during the last year he had been exclusively with Ace he had only ever found himself in that position a handful of times. He checked in frequently with his younger partner, of course, making sure to ask if Ace wanted to top more often, but Ace’s reply of “I have no preference” never changed, so their pattern of following Marco’s natural inclination didn’t tend to either. It was, after all, very difficult to forego watching Ace come undone below him, on top of him, to know that _he_ was the cause for the other man’s collapse of finesse and guttural, throaty moans.

Marco was already half hard by the time they shut themselves away in the bathroom, noting the way Ace hooked a sock on the outside door handle before closing it.

“Thatch’s idea,” Ace answered Marco’s enquiring look, “to warn anyone who comes down here that they _really_ don’t want to be wandering in here right now.”

Marco wasn’t entirely sure he liked the idea of his best friend giving Ace sex advice in any form, but he had to admit it was a good idea.

Warm hands to his chest guided him backwards once he was out of the clothes he had hurriedly pulled on in the bedroom, stepping them under the the shower head. Marco reached behind himself to turn the shower on, the water cold at first but soon warming up. Ace bent to pick up one of the bottles of body wash that the commanders used, choosing an unscented one instead of the usual pineapple he usually favored attacking Marco with.

“No pineapple jokes today?” Marco grinned as Ace dumped the soap into his palm.

“No,” Ace replied, “I don’t want you stinking of fruit today.” He handed the bottle to Marco and stepped in closer, spreading the liquid in his cupped hands to evenly coat them both. “I want you clean, but still smelling of _you_.”

_Fuck_. Marco felt himself swell at Ace’s words.

Deft, soapy hands rubbed firm over his chest and abdomen as Ace set to work, taking his time to retrace his trails over Marco’s body leisurely. He hummed in response to Marco copying him, running the liquid soap over Ace’s back and working it up into a lather. Ace worked his hands up over Marco’s shoulders, his arms, even between his fingers, before coming to settle at his waist. Long, purposeful strokes along the jut of Marco’s pelvis had him shuddering at the touch, his ever-growing erection sliding easily up against the flat of Ace’s stomach when the younger man tugged Marco in that little bit closer.

Ace looked up at him through half-lidded eyes at the feel of him nudging at his abdominal muscles, a wry grin spreading slowly along his lips. “You like me touching you?” he asked in a teasing, sultry tone.

“You know I do,” was Marco’s growled response, palms sliding down Ace’s lumbar spine to come to rest at his ass, gripping him there. “I like your hands all over me.”

Ace rocked his hips forward to meet Marco’s, and Marco was pleased to feel Ace slide hard up against the junction where thigh met pelvis. “How about my hands wrapped around your cock?” Ace breathed, one hand slipping down between them to rest alongside where Marco strained against him, rubbing at the skin of his groin. “Do you like them there, Marco?”

The use of his name affected him more than he thought Ace knew, shuddering slightly at the way it left Ace’s tongue in a gravelly drawl. “Yeah, I do.” He bit back a moan as Ace took him in hand, rubbing the soap along his shaft. “I like your mouth there even more, though,” he added, cocking his head to one side with a grin to match Ace’s, “putting it to good use.”

“Is that a hint?” Ace asked, knowing full well that it was. “But if my mouth’s busy with your cock, what should my hands do? Where should they go?”

He stood up on his tiptoes, keeping his grip firm on Marco as he did, and pressed a chaste kiss to those full lips.

“I can think of somewhere,” Marco whispered against the searing heat that was Ace, far hotter than the water of the shower that continued to cascade over them, barely noticed, “are you telling me you can’t?”

Ace hummed in response. His free hand glided over wet skin to grip the swell of Marco’s ass, kneading there momentarily as he watched Marco’s response closely. Ace always liked watching him, Marco knew only too well, never closing his eyes if he could help it, wanting to experience every tiny motion that he drew from his older lover, and Marco felt exactly the same. So when Marco twitched forward slightly and sucked his lower lip between his teeth at the feel of Ace’s fingers slipping between his cheeks, he wasn’t even remotely surprised to see a look of triumph bloom over Ace’s features.

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of something for them to do,” Ace mouthed to the side of Marco’s neck, tongue flickering over the wet skin before teeth followed to graze along him, “something that’ll have you screaming by the time I’m done with you.”

If there was one thing that Marco loved, it was Ace’s complete confidence in bed. He groaned at the dual pressure over the tendon in his neck and at his entrance, fingers stroking and probing firm and insistent, spreading the soap that lingered on Ace’s hand over him with obscene, wet noises.

“Fuck, Ace,” his breath left him in a rushed huff, the thumb of Ace’s hand grasping him tight rubbing through the precum that beaded at the head, Ace’s talented mouth sucking a deliberate bruise to the side of his neck, and Marco suddenly didn’t want to play coy anymore, “go down on me already.”

Ace did as he was told, but not before biting him just shy of being able to draw blood. Marco flinched, _loving _it, gasping at the sting of pain that was left behind and concentrating on not healing the bruises on impulse.

Ace slid down Marco’s body at a teasing pace, mouthing kisses and licks to his chest, his abdomen, his hip before coming to rest on his knees on the tiled floor. He wasted no time at all, Marco’s instructions and need clear, guiding the head of Marco’s flushed cock in over his waiting tongue with a pull at his cheeks.

Marco thrust into that wet heat with a sigh through his nose, hands sliding to cup the back of Ace’s head and tangle fingers through the wet hair. Ace didn’t start slow, swallowing him all the way down to the hilt with the first bob of his head, moaning around Marco’s dick for his benefit. It felt amazing, as it always did, Ace’s talented tongue rubbing flat over the underside of his cock with every suck, the tip flicking over the sensitive frenulum each time Ace pulled back almost all the way off, drawing shudders and groans and _fuck, Ace_ from Marco the more he did it.

Marco’s breath hitched when he felt a finger press into him; he tried to angle his hips back to allow for better access, but Ace practically _growled _around his length and tugged him forwards again, deep-throating him with a guttural gagging sound. Marco’s grip in his hair tightened as he was breached, the pressure around his cock so intense, the head of it rubbing down the back of Ace’s throat, and _shit _could Ace still breathe like that? But all sane thought was being ushered away by Ace driving into him insistently, curling his finger down when he slid all the way to the third knuckle. Marco _writhed _at the feeling of his prostate being stroked, something that he hadn’t felt for a good while now, something that he could honestly say he missed having touched.

_“Ace_,”he breathed, “that’s good, like that, _keep going_.”

And Ace was only too happy to oblige.

He was, by all accounts, very good at what he did. No reaction of Marco’s went unnoticed, not the way he sighed with pleasure that little bit louder when Ace paid extra attention to the head of his cock, or the way he swelled and pulsed precum when Ace added a second finger, stretching him open that little bit further. Marco loved to _feel _everything, every tug, every stretch, every slide of questing fingers against his walls, turning his body pliant and soft. Ace never hesitated, never held back in fear of taking it too far, knowing Marco’s limits (not that he really had any) better than he himself probably did.

Marco was trembling by the time Ace’s third finger pressed in alongside the first two, jaw hanging slack and his head thrown back under the stream of water that hit his chest. “So _good,” _Marco moaned at the first stroke of all three fingers over his swollen, sensitive prostate, “you’re just— you’re too good, Ace—”

He knew Ace liked it when he vocalised how he was feeling, loved to be praised, and Marco felt a curl of pride when his words caused Ace to moan and reach between his own legs, fisting his weeping erection and stroking it in time with the bob of his head.

But as much as he enjoyed everything that Ace was doing to him,he didn’t want to end here in the bathroom.

“Ace,” Marco said with difficulty, almost losing himself at the way Ace looked up at him through his lashes, taut lips around his length glistening with saliva and flushed red from his work, “not like this.”

Ace understood, releasing him with a wet sound almost reluctantly, letting go of his own erection to stroke along Marco’s a few times as he slid his fingers free. Marco shivered at the loss, feeling empty and on edge and like he could quite happily push Ace down here on the floor of the enormous walk-in shower, straddle him, and ride his swollen cock into orgasm.

But he wanted to do it properly, if there was such a thing, in his bed with complete privacy that the lock on his door offered (despite what Ace said, Marco couldn’t convince himself that no one would walk in on them in the bathroom). And, much to his displeasure, he knew that unlike Ace and his youth, Marco wouldn’t be able to bounce back for a second round all that quickly if they finished off in here.

Ace stood and moved to kiss Marco, but paused before doing so. Marco could see why - Ace had a blend of saliva and Marco’s precum smeared over his lips and chin, on his tongue, down his throat… but Marco couldn’t say he cared. Not that much, anyway. He wiped the fluid off Ace’s chin with his thumb and repeated the motion over his lips before drawing him into a searching kiss.

They fell back into Marco’s bedroom with a bang of the door to the wall minutes later, wrapped around each other so tightly that neither could say where one ended and the other began. Ace slammed the door and locked it without releasing Marco, and they walked the few paces from door to bed in a flurry of heat and small, desperate noises. It was only when Marco’s back hit the mattress with a bounce that he realised they had just walked the corridor completely naked. He had to hand it to the guys - they really were keeping out of their way today.

“You,” Ace rasped, settling himself between Marco’s thighs and shoving his wet hair back off his face, “are fucking _hot_, Marco.”

He hooked his hands in the pits of Marco’s knees and pushed them up, up, bending him at the waist until he had Marco scrabbling to grasp Ace’s thighs as his own knees almost touched his ears. Ace had him pinned, looming over him like some kind of feral predator, expression alive with hunger and raw lust. Marco felt completely exposed, and he _was _completely exposed, open and bare under his partner and turned on to hell and back because god_damn_ Ace had no right to look _that arousing_.

“You look like you’re gonna eat me alive,” Marco purred, his chest a little constricted by his position, not entirely disliking the rush of adrenaline that came with his labored breath.

An almost animalistic smirk pulled at Ace’s lips, baring his teeth, and Marco felt himself swell at that look.

“Because I am.”

Ace descended, open-mouthed and tongue waiting, onto Marco, licking at his exposed, relaxed rim. Marco twitched underneath him at that first slide of wet, hot muscle against him, gasping at the feeling - it was one thing to have Ace’s fingers there and quite another to have _his face_.

“_Oh,” _Marco moaned, fists curling into the pillow under his head, “_Ace,_ that’s—” but words failed him, driven clean out of his mind by the tongue lapping wet over him so intimately, so unfamiliar, because Ace had never done this to him, never bringing it up and he himself never having the courage to ask for it. But, as always, Ace somehow knew what would drive Marco insane.

“Good?” Well, if nothing else, Marco now knew what it felt like to have someone speak against his asshole.

“_Good,” _he groaned, trying to roll his hips into that feeling, to get Ace to lower his face again.

“Good,” Ace said, satisfied.

Marco arched in Ace’s hold, unable to do much more than writhe and pant and moan at the sensations. It felt _incredible_, he had to admit, and as the worry of _he’s going to regret this any minute now_ fell away little by little, Marco relaxed against the mattress, going practically boneless and helpless with his knees held fast at his shoulders.

“I had no idea you wanted to do this,” Marco managed to say breathlessly, feeling himself flush pink when Ace’s eyes flickered open and made contact with his own, “you could’ve said— _fuck_— how’re you so _good _at this?”

Ace didn’t reply, simply smiling seductively and drawing a long, deliberate lick over Marco’s entrance, eyes narrowing with delight at the way Marco groaned at the sight of it.

“Hold your knees back,” Ace said a few moments later, his cheeks and chin damp with saliva once again and looking positively sinful, “I need my hands.”

“What for?” Marco asked as he complied.

Again Ace didn’t answer, but his actions did all the speaking that his mouth refused to do. Marco groaned at the feeling of Ace’s thumbs at the skin around his entrance, pulling him open gently, his fingers splayed over the meat of Marco’s ass and sinking into the soft flesh.

“Ace, _oh my_—!”

Ace’s tongue delved deep inside him, pushing past the relaxed ring of muscle with ease, fucking him as deep as he could get. Precum dripped onto Marco’s chest in his folded position, he felt light-headed from panting so hard and so fast, but it felt better than the rimming, _so much better _than fingers, almost unbearably intimate and _hot _and— good god, he was losing control of himself, Marco realised as he caught sight of flashes of blue flames running down his forearms, something that hadn’t happened to him since he was a _teenager_.

And then two fingers slid in alongside Ace’s tongue, curling and pressing and rubbing and making Marco’s breath stutter and his hips twitch - he was going to come just from this, the sensations too much, stimulating him in ways he hadn’t known Ace could - or would - manage, bringing him right up to the brink before—

Before Ace slipped out of him again, both tongue and fingers, and Marco was left with actual tears in his eyes at the loss.

“_Ace_,” Marco moaned desperately, eyes flying open - when had they closed? - to see Ace working himself in his fist frantically, eyes trained on Marco’s saliva-sodden hole, “fuck’s sake, Ace, don’t make me _beg_—”

“Calm down, Birthday Boy,” Ace laughed shakily, pulling Marco’s hips in closer and angling him down slightly, “just lie back and relax, okay?”

Unnaturally hot hands braced themselves on the back of Marco’s thighs as Ace pressed into him in one single motion, rolling his hips into Marco’s to completely sheath himself inside. Marco let go of the backs of his knees and returned to gripping the pillow, gasping low and drawn out at the feeling of being filled so completely, of Ace leaning over him, bearing down on him.

Ace took a breath, steadying himself, and Marco could feel the minute tremors of barely suppressed desperate lust coursing through his younger partner. His thick, rapidly drying hair framed his freckled face perfectly, cheeks colored with the effort of self-restraint. “How do you want this?” Ace asked, voice breathy and ragged with desire, “long and drawn out, or fast and hard?”

Marco didn’t think he had the capacity to bear a long, slow fuck, not with how tightly wound he was, not when Ace’s cock was angled _just right _inside him, pressing against his prostate, reaching _so_ deep into him.

“Fast now, slow later,” Marco said quickly, and Ace flashed him a satisfied grin before he moved.

The drag of Ace’s cock on his walls, the way it tugged at his rim, was positively divine. Marco groaned low and throaty as Ace gave him exactly what he wanted, thrusting into him with enough force to squash the air from out of Marco’s lungs in a huff.

“Even after fingering you, you’re still so tight,” Ace panted, his grip on the backs of Marco’s thighs tightening, “shit, you feel amazing, so hot, so good.”

“_Fuck,” _Marco sighed, pleasure spiking in the pit of his abdomen with the way Ace was fucking him, hard and unrelenting, slap after slap of his balls to Marco’s ass filling the room with obscene sounds that rivalled their moans and panted breaths.

“I know I say this every time I top,” Ace continued, abs flexing as he didn’t let up on his furious pace, and Marco had to marvel at how the guy could even form sentences when he himself was a moaning mess, “but you look incredible like this, Marco. Feel incredible inside, too.”

_He _felt incredible at that moment, ever nerve in his body screaming for release, his thighs shaking with the intensity of Ace’s pace, his angle, fuck, _everything_ about him, rubbing against his prostate with breathtaking precision with every snap of his hips.

“Can’t wait to fuck you slow later,” Ace panted, shifting his hips and angling a fraction higher to make Marco _whine_, clawing at the pillow, “take my time in you, show you how good I love you, edge you to the brink again and again and _again _until you lose your mind, can’t think of anything but me, only my name on those pretty lips of yours.”

Marco already couldn’t form any thoughts beyond Ace’s name repeated like a mantra in his head, and he was close, _so so close _and hard. He wanted Ace to touch his cock, slide his fist through the precum and make him lose his fucking mind to the pleasure.

“_Ace,_” Marco hissed, his thick, painfully hard erection bouncing between them with the strength of Ace’s thrusts, begging to be touched, “I need—”

“_Ah_, Marco,” Ace moaned, letting go of his left thigh - Marco’s hand shot up to take over - and curling a fist around his neglected cock, stroking him rough and fast, knowing exactly what the older man wanted, “you’re gonna come all over your face.”

And he did, gritting his jaw shut to avoid getting it in his mouth, moaning fitfully behind his teeth. His eyes rolled back with the intensity of his orgasm, body locking, tense, as he spurted white over his chest, cheek, into his hair. Warmth flooded him as Ace slammed into him as far and as hard as he could one final time, hips stuttering as he came with a moan of Marco’s name hot on his lips.

It was without a doubt the best orgasm he had had for a long time, leaving him feeling weak and trembly as he began to calm down. Ace grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped at Marco’s face, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from giggling.

“I like that look,” Ace said, unable to stop himself laughing at the frown Marco shot at him. “Not sure your hair looks good with come in it, though.”

* * *

They had sex again after a very late breakfast, Ace pulling Marco away into a linen closet, of all places, to hike Marco’s thighs up around his waist and fuck him up against a wall. Marco didn’t protest, moaning shamelessly into Ace’s mouth (Marco had watched him brush his teeth before they went to the mess hall) as he was pounded into, relishing the ache of the position and the tug of Ace’s cockhead on his rim when he pulled out almost the whole way only to slam back in again. It made his toes curl, his back arch off the wall, and his breath didn’t seem to be able to completely fill his lungs with each draw.

And again back in the bedroom once lunch was done and over, both declining Thatch’s offer to play a massive prank he was planning on Haruta; even if they hadn’t been itching to get back to Marco’s room, they knew far better than to challenge Haruta, the King of Dishing Out Shit, at his own game.

“Feels so good,” Ace moaned as he bounced in Marco’s lap in his chair, arms slung over his shoulders, “Marco, _Marco,_ please, I’m— so close— gonna come, I’m, _oh_—”

And Marco was covered in come for the third time so far that day as he bit down into Ace’s shoulder, grunting as his orgasm washed over him. He was honestly surprised to see his come sliding down Ace’s thigh when the younger man stood to grab up the tissues they’d forgot to move to the desk; Marco felt like his balls were being bled dry.

Marco tried to check in on his patients in the medical bay mid afternoon, arguing with Ace that just a quick look over them wouldn’t hurt. Ace followed after him, hands clasped behind his head and sporting an air of one who was about to watch something hilarious unfold.

“Not today, you don’t,” Deuce said, barring the doorway to the medical bay when Marco and Ace approached, “it’s your birthday, which means you’re not a doctor for 24 hours. I’m in charge here, and I say you’re not allowed in.”

Marco frowned at the other doctor, gaze sliding to Ace as he slipped the sethoscope off from where it hung around Deuce’s neck. “That’s not how things work, and you know it. I remember _you _still came in for duty on your birthday.”

Deuce shrugged, also watching Ace as he put the scope in his ears and tapped on the silver disc at the end. “I didn’t have an annoying boyfriend to tell you to keep me away for the day, did I? An annoying boyfriend who bites, by the looks of things,” he added with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at the dark bruises on Marco’s neck that he had forgotten to heal. “Seriously, Ace, you’re like an animal.” Marco clapped a hand to the bruises, but it was too late.

"You don't know the half of it," Marco muttered without thinking, and Deuce had the good sense to not reply, only looking mildly fazed to learn more than he liked about his friend.

Ace just shrugged and pressed the sethoscope to Deuce’s chest, earning a smack to the back of his head from his former first mate.

Finally, late into the night after a huge, wonderful dinner and several helpings of cake made entirely by Thatch, Ace was buried to the root inside Marco yet again, rocking his hips up slowly into that warm, enticing heat. Marco rode him to match his languid pace, fingers splayed out over supple pectoral muscles, head thrown back in sheer bliss.

Marco’s thighs trembled as he lifted himself, Ace’s cock almost pulling free of his tight hold, but he dropped his hips back down at an agonisingly slow pace, Ace rolling his up to meet him. It was intense, a different kind of intense to the rough, fast fuck of the morning, the kind of intense that had Marco feeling things he couldn’t name and looking at Ace like he had never known anyone so impossibly precious.

Marco lent down over Ace, brushing lips to lips and cupping his cheeks in his palms. Ace shifted below him, holding his hips tight and rocking up into him, doing all of the work as Marco simply breathed against him, not kissing him, just holding him.

“This has been the best birthday ever,” Marco gasped, Ace rubbing him so deliciously perfect inside, “spending the whole day with you like this.”

Ace smiled, not moving to initiate a kiss either, enjoying the feeling of Marco around him, over him, surrounding him completely. “Yeah,” he murmured, lifting his hips up as he gently pulled Marco’s down to meet him, “do you really have to leave tomorrow? Can’t someone else go? I'll miss you.”

For Marco was due away the next morning, which Ace personally thought was more than a bit cruel. But Marco shook his head.

“It won’t be for long, just a day or two at most,” he said, “I’ll be back before you know it. Make sure you keep Deuce and Thatch entertained for me while I’m gone, okay?”

Ace huffed a small laugh. “It would be my pleasure.”

They moved as one, angling to kiss deep and slow, tongues slipping against each other with a need that neither could voice. The pressure inside Marco built with the low, choked moan that Ace gave him, that now familiar feeling of the other man swelling inside him, getting closer to his own release driving Marco forwards in his quest for his fourth orgasm of the day. He had to concede that he was actually proud of himself for managing that many, although he had no doubts that Ace could have gone for more rounds.

A thought gripped him suddenly, and Marco broke the lazy kiss to whisper, “on New Year’s Eve, we’re doubling today’s number of orgasms.” When Ace looked at him wide-eyed, Marco added, “well, for you, not for me; I think I’d pass out if I tried.” They didn’t celebrate Ace’s birthday - none of the crew did - because for him it was a sad occasion, being the day that Rouge had passed away in order to give life to her son. So instead the whole crew really enjoyed going absolutely nuts on New Year’s Eve with Ace as their focus, not directly labelling it as a celebration of his birth or life, but generally making a huge fuss of him all the same.

Ace snorted, gripping Marco’s hips tighter, never stopping the roll of his hips into that hot, wet channel. “What’re you gonna do to me?”

“Haven’t decided yet,” Marco replied, hips twitching forward, “a little of this, a little of that.”

“Ooh, a surprise.” Ace’s eye glinted. “I _love _your surprises.”

“And I love you,” Marco smiled.

Ace snickered. “Cheesy,” he said in a chiding tone, but he kissed Marco all the same.

Marco sat upright again and chased down Ace’s hips, impaling himself on his cock more completely. He bit back a moan, a tremor running through him at how _good _it felt, how sensitive he was from the sheer amounts of stimulation he had received throughout the day. Ace got the message, reading that it was time to end this round after a solid hour of having Marco ride him like that, not to mention the foreplay and other positions that had come before.

Ace thrust up into him _hard_, earning a sharp gasp that rolled into a moan as he didn’t stop, relentless in chasing Marco’s end, snapping his hips up and dragging Marco down onto his cock with a fierceness that didn’t match the previous tenderness. Marco threw back his head once again and moaned with abandon, grasping himself and pumping in time with Ace's movements, utterly devoid of shame or fear of being overheard.

“There,” he breathed, angling his hips slightly, “right there, Ace, k-keep going, s’good,” and he _shook _when Ace groaned, jerking himself roughly, fully intent on covering Ace in his seed this time, “d-don’t stop, Ace, _oh, fuckAceI’m_—”

He got his wish, pulsing hot in his hand, a far smaller volume of ejaculate spurting over Ace’s chest and just reaching his chin than what Marco had released previously. He worked himself through it, that rhythm of _slapslapslap_ against his ass coming to a sudden stop when that warmth filled him again so deep, so _deep_ inside.

Ace flopped gracelessly down against the mattress, his tense muscles relaxing and going boneless with a content sigh. Marco sat up on his knees, nose wrinkling in a grimace at the feeling of Ace sliding free and his come following. “Might wanna think about wearing a condom next time,” Marco commented, earning an uninterested grunt in response.

“_You_ never do,” Ace replied, and to be fair to him, that was true.

“I can if you want me to,” Marco offered.

“Nah,” Ace shook his head, “I like feeling you.”

Well, then. That certainly didn’t make Marco feel a tingle of arousal again.

Ace rolled onto his stomach to fetch the tissues once again, first wiping at himself and then gently cleaning up between Marco’s legs, kissing his chest as he did so. “You were amazing today,” Ace said warmly, “_so_ amazing. So…” Ace gestured vaguely, unable to put what Marco was _so _into words sufficiently. “So _hot,” _he landed on with a broad sweep of his hands.

Marco huffed a laugh and pulled him in for a kiss. “So were you,” he grinned against Ace’s lips, “thank you for my gift.”

“Oh, it’s not over yet,” Ace said, lighting up like he’d remembered something all of a sudden, “don’t look so worried,” he added with a laugh at Marco’s face, “no more sex. The guys were complaining about how they didn’t really get to make a fuss of you today, so we’re having more cake and beer out on deck now. Thatch has organised balloons and everything. You in?”

Of course he was in. Who was he to say no to getting drunk with his family and eating more of Thatch's delicious chocolate cake?

But before they left, Ace caught the hem of Marco's shirt as he shrugged it on.

"There's just one other thing," he mumbled, suddenly looking apprehensive, an expression that Marco was certainly not used to seeing on him. Ace bent down, grabbing something wrapped in shiny blue paper out from under the bed - when he had hid it there, Marco had no idea. He thrust it into Marco's hands, saying, "you said you didn't want gifts, but it felt kinda weird to just..." 

Marco knew what he meant. "Oh," he said, smiling at Ace's light blush, "thanks. You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. It's nothing much," he added in a rush as Marco started to rip open the paper, "don't get your hopes up."

And out slid a bracelet with long, curved beads in white and pale blue, threaded tightly together to look very similar to—

"It matches mine," Ace said, holding up his wrist to show his own white and red band. "Deuce helped me track down beads of the same make as this one; that's where we went on that last island, remember? And then he found some cord and I sorta..." Ace looked uncomfortable for a moment, then blurted out, "it's nothing special, I just thought—"

"It's wonderful," Marco said, smiling at Ace; he felt like his heart might burst with affection, Ace's act so simple and yet speaking volumes of his love for his partner. "It's really thoughtful." He slipped it onto his left wrist, giving it a little shake to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Marco took Ace's hands in his own and stepped in closer, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Thank you, Ace." Ace met him for another kiss, fingers smoothing through his stubble and coming to a stop at the nape of his neck, holding him close.

They left the room in a complete state, not bothering to make the bed or clean up at all. It could wait until tomorrow, and they would move to Ace’s room for sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ... goodness me. I wanted to include a section about how the rest of the crew celebrate, but I ran out of time, unfortunately.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://aishitekuretearigatou.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback! 
> 
> Never underestimate how happy a simple kudo or a comment can make a fic writer. They honestly make me noticeably happier at work, so much so that even my patients notice!


End file.
